Olympus University of Demigods
by claireswan12
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson have finally gotten into their dream school; Olympus University of Demigods. But can their love survive stressful college? Annabeth already had enough to worry about when Jenna Palmer shows up as the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite that Percy takes an interest in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Annabeth inhaled the home like scent of turkey, cranberries, mashed potatoes and gravy. It was Thanksgiving Eve (it's a thing) and the cooks at Olympus U were preparing Thanksgiving dinner. Percy was trying to convince the head chef (Andy) to dye the turkey blue and the mashed potatoes, and everything else they were supposed to eat. Annabeth edged closer to the kitchen.

"Percy, you can eat your blue pancakes," Andy said scrunching up his nose in disgust, "but not Thanksgiving dinner!" Percy pouted his lips.

"No, you are so pesky!" Andy muttered half to himself half to Percy. His sea green eyes were sad and misty.

"Aww it'll be ok Percy," said Jenna (the cook who made blue pancakes for Percy) giving him a sympathetic look. Annabeth stepped closer to Percy resting her hand on Percy's shoulder. Jenna's fierce blue eyes narrowed on Annabeth.

"Who are you again?" she asked sharply.

"I'm Percy's girlfriend," Annabeth replied quickly.

"I meant _who _are you?" she repeated smugly. Annabeth's cheeks burned bright red.

"Oh, um… I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth replied blushing.

"Let me guess…." Jenna said looking Annabeth over her roaming eyes landing on Annabeth's gray eyes, "Athena."

"Spot on," Annabeth said. She looked at Jenna, she was so pretty with high cheekbones, sharp blue eyes, ringlets of dirty blond hair, and fair skin lightly dappled with freckles right at her cheeks bones.

"And your Aphrodite's?" Annabeth said.

"Spot on," she said mockingly. Annabeth had been so caught up when Percy slipped away to start arguing with Andy again she had barely noticed.

"Percy, let's go," Annabeth said with a forced smile towards Andy but mainly Jenna.

"Bye Andy, THIS ISN'T OVER!" Percy said walking away with Annabeth.

"By Jen," Percy said using a nickname. Annabeth's jealousy deepened. As she and Percy walked along the halls to the dorms so looked over at her boyfriend.

"So you and Jenna are… friends?" Annabeth said awkwardly. Percy didn't seem to mind.

"Yep."

"Good, um do you guys hang out a lot?" Annabeth pushed on. Percy, again, didn't seem to mind.

"No, not really anyway. We hang out every third Tuesday of every month, it's her only day off from her after class cooking activities," Percy said matter-of-factly. Annabeth nodded feeling uncomfortable.

"She's pretty," Annabeth said looking to see Percy's reaction. He paused for a moment looking at Annabeth.

"I've never really noticed… but yeah, she's pretty," Percy said stupidly, that was never something a girlfriend wanted to hear: _she's pretty_. Annabeth blushed.

"Have you talked to Piper or Jason… or Leo or Frank or Hazel?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope, I know Leo, Frank, and Hazel transferred to Olympus State," Percy said. Annabeth sighed.

"I saw Piper the other day, she's 'roomies' with a girl named Kelli and a girl named Jessa," Annabeth said. She couldn't get her mind off Jenna and Percy.

"So does Jenna have a boyfriend?" she asked. Percy stopped and faced Annabeth.

"What are we getting at here Annabeth?" Percy asked pursing his lips. Annabeth blushed furiously, she blushed so much she felt like she was burning.

"Um…" she swallowed, "if you still had any time for another one of your _girlfriends_." It came out coldly. Percy's eyes widened in horror.

"Annabeth," he said breathlessly, "I love you." Annabeth looked at her feet.

"It's not that I don't trust you but I don't… she's prettier than me," Annabeth finished.

"She doesn't have your beautiful eyes or your smarts, she doesn't have on quality that you have that makes me love you," Percy said gazing into Annabeth's gray eyes intensely.

"Ok," Annabeth said lacing her fingers with Percy's.

"Ok," Percy said. He dropped her off at her dorm then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Annabeth felt a cold chill as she closed the windows. Her roommates Lana (daughter of Aphrodite) and Mae (daughter of Apollo). Mae's wispy blond curls were tied up in a messy bun. She was drawing a symbol.

"Hey Mae," Annabeth said. Mae responded with a quick wave getting back to her drawings. She walked into her personal bedroom and collapsed on her bed and took in a deep breath. She relaxed and grabbed a book. She restlessly turned the pages and speed through the book. Then the door pushed open. It was shy Lana. Her coppery brown hair fell to her hips. Her plump lips were covered in pale pink lip gloss and her mid-thigh hot pink skirt matched her scarf. Her white tank top tucked into her skirt.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi where were you?" Mae asked looking up from her sketch.

"Studying with Jace," Lana said blushing. Jace was her boyfriend; he was a classic blonde with pretty blue eyes and pale skin. He also was the leader of the Capture the Flag league here at Olympus U. Annabeth smiled genuinely at Lana.

"That's fun," she tried to say supportively. Lana flashed her shy but pretty smile revealing her pearly whites. Lana had issues with germs in her mouth and brushed her teeth eight times a day and flossed fourteen times a day. Then a knock on the door startled all three of them. It was Jenna. Annabeth bubbled with anger.

"Hey Lana, Mae…. _Annabeth_," Jenna said. Lana seemed interested in what Jenna had to say but Mae just looked back down at her sketch.

"Hey?" Annabeth said. Lana glanced from Jenna to Annabeth sensing some tension.

"As part of the Olympus University of Demigods' leadership, I'm pleased to say that we are having a big movie projection of The Hunger Games this Friday…. so tomorrow," Jenna said. Lana smiled.

"That is supposed to be really good," she said excitedly. Jenna smiled.

"Are you coming Mae?" Jenna asked. Mae looked up.

"Maybe, I was going to hang out Heather tomorrow but we could go together," Mae said pleasantly. Jenna smiled her smile disappearing as her eyes landed on me.

"Well I'm guessing your just gonna stay in the night reading," Jenna said. Annabeth hated to admit it but Jenna was right.

"Yeah, I won't bother myself with it," Annabeth said sharply.

"Big surprise," Jenna said under her breath loud enough for all of them to heard very quietly. Annabeth really wanted to throw a punch to Jenna's face maybe break her nose. But as she considered this, she knew this would break Percy and herself up even more and Jenna had already done a good deal to their relationship.

"Bye," she said leaving. Lana looked at Annabeth. She was a great emotion reader.

"Percy loves you," she said plainly going into her personal room. Mae was still sitting on the couch sketching away.

"I'm going to go to the library," Annabeth said to no one in particular.

As she walked down the busy halls, Annabeth had time to think about if she was actually going to defy Jenna and show up to the movie and steal Percy from her, not that he'd go. He had promised to come and hang out/study with her two weeks ago.

She pushed open the big round glass doors. The library smelt of paper and leather bound books. A smell she loved. She was about to turn the corner when she heard Percy's voice.

"Hey Jenna!" he said. Annabeth peaked from around the bookshelf. Jenna gave him a flirty smile and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey Percy coming to The Hunger Games movie tomorrow night?" she asked. He smiled.

"I don't think so, I promised Annabeth I'd study with her," Percy said. _And hang out_, Annabeth added mentally.

"Oh…" she said crestfallen. Percy frowned.

"What's wrong Jen?" he asked.

"Well besides every third Tuesday of every month we don't really hang out this is my only day off, I thought we could go together, as friends," she said flashing him a manipulative smile.

"You are so manipulative, fine," Percy said. She smiled and pressed herself against him whispering something in his ear. He laughed. Jenna smiled and walked away. Annabeth waited a minute then walked up to him.

"Hey seaweed brain," Annabeth teased him planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Percy faced Annabeth.

"Hey," he said.

"Happy to hang out _and_ study," Annabeth asked. A slight hint of guilt shimmered in Percy's sea green eyes.

"Yep, I was just scouting for a good study guide for history!" Percy lied. Annabeth raised her left eyebrow.

"Hmm, really not planning to go to the movie? With Jenna who only sees you 'every third Tuesday of every month'," Annabeth said imitating Jenna. Percy's cheeks burned red.

"You were spying on me," he said coldly.

"That's not the point! The point is you lied to me!" Annabeth pouted. Percy just stood there.

"You lied to me Percy!" Annabeth said hysterically. Percy looked her coldly in the eye.

"You didn't _trust_ me Annabeth," Percy hissed at her. Annabeth took a stab at him.

"Really why should I when every time I see you, you're flirting with Jenna and we both know it," Annabeth pressed. Percy's eyes became an emotionless blank. Annabeth could see no reaction to the words she had just said.

"Annabeth, you were spying on me and you didn't trust me," Percy said pausing, "I'm going to the movie with Jenna, maybe going as more than a friend and that's ok because we just friends now." Percy left Annabeth gaping at him in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Annabeth stormed back to the dorm hot tears spilling down her cheeks. Mae was talking to Lana when Annabeth stormed in slamming the door shut to her personal bedroom. She locked the door. Annabeth clenched her teeth as she felt the cries rise in her throat.

A soft knock came three minutes after the agonizing cries had all left her system.

"Annabeth?" said a soft voice. It was soft like Lana's but more gentle.

"Mae?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, it's me… can I come in?" she asked hesitantly. Annabeth thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yes." Mae walked in.

"Want to talk? I'm pretty good at it despite what most people think," Mae said shyly. Annabeth smiled at Mae's little joke.

"Sure," Annabeth said.

FIVE MINUTES LATER….

"I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME!" Annabeth sobbed into Mae's tiny shoulder.

"We always think that don't we… us girls," Mae said comfortingly. A moment later there was another knock followed by a:

"It's Lana… Percy's here."

Annabeth opened the door sniffling and drying her tears.

"Wow, your really loud when your upset," Percy said.

"I'm not _that_ upset I was about to break your heart and say it's over but you stole it from so I was… not happy you could say," Annabeth said drawing on the "that". Percy's eyes were red like Annabeth's, but she thought it was probably from tiredness and not crying. A growl emerged from Percy's throat.

"Whatever just get some sleep it's two a.m.," Percy said leaving. Annabeth took a deep breath and followed him.

"Percy?" she said standing at the door. Percy turned around the ice gone his eyes. Annabeth leaned in kissing him softly on the mouth.

"I love you," she whispered, "or at least I _did_." Then she retreated back into her private bedroom. She thought she heard a "I will always… always love you Annabeth Chase."

"Me too," she replied softly. She slide down the wall and started crying, her knees tucked to her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The next day Annabeth woke up at six. She thought the break up was a nightmare but when the time came (6:35 sharp) and Percy was supposed to show up to study/ (well why bother with the hanging out?). Annabeth's phone rang.

"Hey? Annabeth?" said a sweet voice. Annabeth tensed.

"I know we got on the wrong foot but could you maybe come to The Hunger Game with Percy and I? It's barely started," Jenna said. Annabeth felt a little less tense, it was kind of nice of Jenna… plus she got to check in on Percy and win him back.

"Sure," Annabeth said then hung up. Annabeth changed out of her regular jeans and into her only skirt (which was black) and into a #Athena gray t-shirt with black fancy writing and a black leather jacket. She combed out her messy blond curls and added a gray headband in for effects. She slipped on her only pair of flats (which were, again, black) and walked down to the courtyard where it was playing.

"Hey you made it!" said a soft voice. It was Mae sitting with her best friend Heather.

"Yeah, I thought I would," Annabeth said. Mae gave her a small smile.

"Heather this is my roommate Annabeth Chase," Mae said introducing Heather to Annabeth.

"Hey, I'm Heather Lee, nice to meet you," Heather said. Her black hair was pulled back into a fancy bun.

"I love your leather jacket," Heather said. Annabeth noticed her beauty and recognized her as Heather Anne Lee who won Homecoming Queen for that year.

"Thanks, well I'd better go find Percy and Jenna," Annabeth said.

"Bye," Mae and Heather said in unison.

Annabeth sighed as she climbed down the risers and looked at the thousands of demigods scattered along the courtyard watching Gale and Katniss hunt in the forest. Annabeth heard a demigod say, "People really believe in this stuff?" Annabeth stifled a giggle considering they were all demigods.

"I'm totally for Team Peeta for some reason," said Percy's voice. Annabeth searched for him and Jenna. She saw them sitting on a fuzzy blue blanket. Then horror filled her whole being as she saw them kissing. She screamed and Percy turned around to see his ex-girlfriend witness him kissing another girl _one day_ after they broke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Annabeth trembled as she sobbed. There was a knock at the door but Annabeth blocked it with a chair.

"Annabeth? Let me in," cried a pain filled voice. It was Percy. Annabeth let out a sob.

"You broke my heart Percy Jackson!" Percy went silent.

"I'm sorry Annabeth!" he said painfully. Annabeth opened the door. Percy's face was wet with tears and his eyes were as red as her eyes.

"Percy?" Annabeth said taking a shaky breath, "do you… do you think you could still be my boyfriend?" Percy nodded.

"Yes. And I don't want to stop being your boyfriend, ever... unless we get married, then I want to be your husband," Percy said like his old self.

"Aww, I missed you seaweed brain," Annabeth said brushing the long hair from his eyes.

"I made a mistake but now I know where my heart lies," Percy said.

"Have you been reading my romance novels Percy?" Annabeth said frowning. Percy's cheeks reddened.

"Maybe…" he said. Annabeth laughed.

"I love you Percy," she said. Percy leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss. It was like floating on the clouds. She looked into his sea green eyes. She got lost in them

"Percy… why did you kiss her, Jenna?" Annabeth couldn't help asking.

"I… didn't really know what I was doing, it was a bad kiss anyway," he said. Percy sighed.

"Will you have me back?" he asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah… I will seaweed brain, I will," Annabeth said softly still lost in his eyes.

"Ok, I love you," he whispered into her soft blond curls. Then Annabeth looked down at her clothes.

"I need to change! I look Goth," Annabeth laughed. Percy laughed with her. Annabeth gave him a hug then she saw Jenna. Her eyes were filled with tears. B**** she mouthed at Annabeth. Annabeth didn't respond. She pulled from the hug and kissed Percy with heartfelt love. Annabeth realized if she had to choose… she would choose for Percy over wisdom for herself… because she loves him and without him she isn't herself. She's somebody else.

"Percy… don't leave," she whispered tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I won't… EVER leave you Annabeth Chase," Percy said, "you are the love of my life, my heart is open to you and I couldn't live a day without your love, it would tear me apart." Percy's eyes filled with tears.

"I don't how to explain this Percy… all I can say is _I love you Percy_ but that's not what I feel our relationship is something more than love… you are a part of me Percy Jackson, you _are_ my love," Annabeth said with such emotion Percy and she burst into full out sobs and tears. She hung limply in his arms.

"You _are _my love too," Percy said. Annabeth could barely smile. She melted into Percy.

"I've found my other half," Annabeth said remembering the story of how once there was two headed humans with four arms, four legs two of everything and they were so powerful the gods split them apart and now every human looks for their other half.

"And I've found mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Annabeth woke up from a first terrible then amazing. She woke up to find Percy sleeping soundlessly besides her. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to change into some skinny jeans and an old Camp-Half-Blood orange t-shirt with her favorite brown leather jacket.

•••

When she was done changing she braided her hair into a side French braid. When she opened the bathroom door Percy was awake. He still wore is wrinkled jeans and sky blue Olympus University Of Demigods t-shirt.

"Hello seaweed brain, I didn't mean to wake you up, you were sleeping like a walrus," Annabeth said jokingly.

"Why was I sleeping like a walrus and not a seal?" Percy asked frowning.

"Because you were snoring," Annabeth said giggling. Percy grinned stupidly almost… but that didn't bother Annabeth loved him.

"Why did you wake up so early?" Percy asked.

"I have zero period English," Annabeth said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I hate English," he complained remembering he had that class second period that day.

"Gotta go seaweed brain; meet you by the lake to eat lunch?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded. He fell back into her bed when Mae ran into her.

"I just wanted to make sure- oh…" Mae said looking at Percy in her bed. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"It's not what you think, well he slept with me but in PJs," Annabeth said awkwardly. Mae smiled.

"No, no it's ok I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you scream pretty loud," Mae said still glancing at Percy in his wrinkled clothes. Annabeth smiled and walked down the E wing of the university. That's where all the English classes where. She walked in and only Lana sat there in her seat. Mrs. Mulberry sat at her desk getting started on grading papers before the bell rung. Annabeth took her seat besides Lana. Then Cecile and Jace walked in laughing and talking together.

"Jace!" Lana waved him over. Jace glanced from Cecile to Lana. Cecile frowned.

"You're Lana, Jace's cousin right?" Cecile asked. Lana blushed furiously.

"I'm his girlfriend," Lana said. Cecile smiled bitterly.

"I'm his fiancé," Cecile countered. Lana's eyes wandered to her ring. It was beautiful. Cecile hit Jace and muttered something like glasshole… without the g and the l.

"Sorry Lana I just needed a study partner for English," Jace said.

"Is that why all you ever said to me was you look pretty and nothing else it was all a lie?" Lana asked on the edge of tears.

"Drama class is in the D wing, not in the E wing, this is English demigods," Mrs. Mulberry said annoyed. Jace sat by Cecile who was happy he was just using Lana and not actually in love with her.

"Cecile isn't nearly as pretty as you, Jace is missing out," Annabeth comforted Lana. Lana didn't even cry she opened her notebook and listened to Mrs. Mulberry talk about the essay next Tuesday. Annabeth almost forgot about through her drama with Mrs. Mulberry. She scribbled down notes in her notebook and then tucked her pencil behind her ear as she listened to Mrs. Mulberry.

"Oh and don't forget we have a quiz on Monday," Mrs. Mulberry said. Annabeth though about it, it was Saturday, why was she going prep classes (classes on the weekends to help prepare you for the real classes that week, it's optionally but most kids do it)? The bell rung and she grabbed her notebook and walked back to her dorm quickly. Percy wasn't there. She saw remnants of regular colored pancakes on a plate on her bed. _Poor Percy_, she though. She grabbed her book bag that was brown with a black silhouette of an owl on it. She opened it and grabbed her History notebook from it remembering there was a test on Tuesday. She studied for an hour before realizing she had missed prep- P.E. and walked down to the lake for lunch. Poseidon Lake was shimmering with the sunlight.

Percy sat on a checkered red and white blanket with a picnic basket. He was wearing clean jeans and an old Camp-Half-Blood t-shirt like Annabeth. She smiled.

"Aww Percy, you're so sweet," Annabeth said smiling at him. Then she felt a rock hit her. Jenna had thrown it at her.

"Come and get it B****!" Jenna said. Annabeth stood up anger filling her whole being. Percy tried to stop her but not before she punched Jenna in the nose. So there was the breaking of the nose she had thought of doing on Friday. Jenna screeched and ran away her nose bleeding. Annabeth shuttered. She didn't know what had overcome her.

"Annabeth are you ok?" Percy asked his voice weak. Annabeth nodded. Her left arm burned. She uncovered it to see a glowing, burning mark on Annabeth's arm. Annabeth saw Mae at the top of the hill. Mae was smiling to herself. She glanced away from Annabeth and back to Heather who was blabbering about nothing. Annabeth felt a wave of concern flow to her… _the symbol_.

"It was Mae," said Annabeth unbelievingly.

"The symbol made you like this?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded. A warning flashed in her mind.

"Something's wrong Percy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Percy looked at Annabeth. He knew he should tell her… but should he? Annabeth sat by the lake she was still gaping at the symbol Mae had been so carefully drawing that day she meet the delightful Jenna Palmer.

"Annabeth?" said a quiet voice. Annabeth turned around to see Lana. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Can we talk later on tonight?" Lana asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Sure," Annabeth said as Lana left, "and Lana, it will all be ok." Lana nodded and sprinted off to the dorms. Percy's eyes wandered up to the hill. He thought of Jenna; her fun laughs, her pretty eyes. He had thought of her a lot lately. He glanced back to Annabeth. And now he knew why. Annabeth tugged at the sleeves of her leather jacket. Percy stood up and dusted off his jeans from pollen.

"I'm going to go find Jason, he was saying Piper misses you, maybe you should try to hang out," Percy suggested, but he was lying. Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"Ok, seaweed brain," Annabeth said letting it fly. Percy smiled and walked to the third hallway of student dorms: D3. He heard a giggle or two as he passed a dorm that said _Daughters of Aphrodite Dorm_.

_Wow I can't believe there's a whole cabin of Aphrodite's daughters._

"What is it Piper?!" Jason asked.

"Jason that was my final project!" said Piper's voice. There was a smash.

"Well now it's even more ruined!" Jason said.

"You know what? I'm leaving, for good!" Piper said. Percy almost ran into Piper. Her belly was like a crescent moon. Percy was surprised

"Ugh!" Piper said surprised. Percy walked into the room and Jason sat in the room hands covering his face. He was on his knees.

"Hey bro," he said to Jason.

"Oh," Jason said glancing up at Percy, "he Percy." Percy glanced out the door.

"So… Piper's pregnant?" Percy asked. Jason nodded.

"Hmm, must be stressful," Percy said.

"Yeah," Jason muttered. Percy didn't want to seem heartless but he knew what he had to do.

"Um, Jason do you know where Erica's dorm room is?" Percy asked. Jason looked at Percy with widened blue eyes.

"Um, yeah why do you need to see Erica?" Jason asked about his step-sister.

"You know how um she said if I ever got _marked_ she could help?" Percy asked. Jason nodded.

"D2, dorm #304," Jason said. Percy left his old friend to pick up the pieces of a broken relationship, but Percy didn't care. Percy felt his arm chest throb. That's where the mark was what was attracting him to Jenna. It was dangerous to go to Erica; she was in the same dorm as Jenna, and it was Sunday at 12:40… it was Jenna's lunch break. He knew Erica had had practice with marks created by Apollo's children. He gritted his teeth. He glanced and saw throw up at the side of the hall.

"Damnation," he said feeling the mark burn more painfully as he approached Jenna's dorm. Then he ran into Piper.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked. Percy stopped.

"Here to talk with Erica," Percy said. Piper eyed him.

"Did the Apollo children get you?" she asked teasingly. He nodded solemnly. Piper laughed ironically.

"You're walking to Jenna's dorm as well," Piper said. He nodded.

"I know, Jenna had someone do it to me, I swear I'm getting Erica's help,"  
>Percy said.<p>

"Well if you're going to my dorm, would you help me?" Piper asked.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"I'm pregnant and I'm having a hard time not throwing up in the hallway," Piper said.

"What do you want me to do?" Percy asked.

"Carry me," Piper ordered. Percy huffed and picked up pregnant Piper. He carried her to D2 304 and set her down on the couch. She hissed thanks and headed off to the bathroom to throw up. He saw Jenna but pushed through the pain and knocked on Erica's door.

"Hello Percy Jackson."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Annabeth took Percy's advice and went to the main office to find Piper's room number.

"Is it Piper M.?" Ms. Levan asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Ah, wing D2 room 304, darling," Ms. Levan said. Annabeth nodded and walked from the M wing to the S wing that spilt into three wings, D1, D2, and D3. Annabeth walked down the hallway in a hurry. She muttered to herself about what would Piper be like now? Rumors of a pregnancy were spreading like a wild fire, was it true?

"Ow," Annabeth said running into somebody. She looked up to see a tall, lean boy with curly blond hair and startling blue/turquoise eyes.

"Sorry," they said to each other in unison.

"Um, sorry I wasn't paying attention, I'm Ethan… Brooks, but everybody just calls me Brooks," he said. His blue eyes were like the Caribbean Sea.

"Um, it's fine it was my fault, Eth- I mean Brooks," Annabeth said carefully looking into his eyes; trying not to get lost in them, "I'm Annabeth Chase." He smiled.

"Visiting a friend?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked smiling.

"I've never seen you roam this wing before," Brooks said.

"Hmm, I like your logic," Annabeth said flashing him a smile. He grinned childishly.

"Who are you visiting?" Brooks asked.

"Piper McLean," Annabeth said.

"Oh, isn't she in room 304?" he asked. Annabeth nodded narrowing her eyes on him.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"My sister is her roommate," he said. Annabeth smiled at him. He was seemed so perfect, Annabeth wondered who is his sister was.

"Who's your sister?" Annabeth asked.

"Well it's complicated same dad different moms, her name is Jenna," Brooks said. Annabeth sighed, that was it the most un-perfect thing.

"You have different last names," Annabeth noted. Brooks smiled.

"Smart," Brooks said, "her mom is Aphrodite, my mom is Amphitrite," he said. Annabeth forced a smile, Amphitrite was Poseidon's consort. As they walked along to room 304 they chatted about family.

"So I'm guessing you got your handsome eyes from your mom," Annabeth said. He nodded.

"Yeah, I did…" he said giving Annabeth a smug grin, "you thing my eyes are handsome?"

"You know what I meant," Annabeth said remembering that she already had a boyfriend, Percy.

"Would you ever want to go to dinner with me?" Brooks asked. Annabeth blushed.

"Brooks- we just met," Annabeth said instead of saying anything about Percy.

"That's how we could get to know each other," Brooks said. Annabeth swallowed. Brooks had already proven he was a sweet and kind guy, but she loved Percy she just was making new friends. Annabeth gave him a soft smile, "I have a boyfriend." Brooks nodded and looked at his feet. When he looked up again his eyes were understanding instead of cold.

"I understand, how could I expect a beautiful girl like you to be single?" he said in more of a statement than a question.

"I'm sorry for misleading you," Annabeth said stopping at the door of 304, well good luck with whatever you're doing with your sister." She opened the door and saw Piper lying down in her private bedroom.

"Knock, knock," Annabeth said looking at Piper's large stomach. Piper looked grumpy but tried to smile.

"Hi Annabeth!" she said cheerily getting out of bed and hugging Annabeth. Annabeth hugged her back.

"It's been a long time," Annabeth said. Piper nodded and gave her a curst smile.

"Percy's in the room to the left," Piper said.

"He said he was visiting Jason," Annabeth said, suspicion succumbing her.

"No, he carried me to my room while I was on the verge of throwing up," Piper said numbly. There was no feeling in her voice.

"Is his visiting… Jenna?" Annabeth asked sucking in her breath.

"No, he's visiting Erica," Piper said. Annabeth looked at Piper.

"Who is that?" Annabeth asked. Piper sighed.

"Before Thalia was born and before Jason was born their mom had a child with Apollo… Erica Grace and Jason met her when Percy was with him so… that's that but I don't know why he's here," Piper said. Annabeth felt guilty for automatically assuming he had come here to be with Jenna.

"Talk to you later Piper, ok?" Annabeth nodded but she didn't wait for a response before thrusting open the door to Erica's room.

•••

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked watching Percy talking to Erica. Percy stood up his shirt was off. Annabeth's eyes were misty with tears about to fall.

"Are you?" Annabeth said her lip quivering, "cheating on me?" Percy rushed over to her.

"No, I was visiting Erica because," Percy said sighing. Annabeth saw a mark on his chest it was a symbol for love in Greek (Annabeth had studied all the symbols and letters for English and for pleasure).

"Is that what attracted you to Jenna?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Percy said smiling. Annabeth hugged him tightly.

"I'm trying to find out who did it to him," a girl with Jason and Thalia's blue eyes said standing up. Her ginger curls tumbled around her face.

"Hi, I'm Erica," she said flashing a smile. She fiddled with her nose piercing and adjusted her cartilage piercing. Annabeth saw a sun tattoo on her shoulder. She wore a purple tank top with gray sweats.

"Hi I'm Annabeth; sorry to cut to the chase but why can't you take off his mark?" Annabeth asked.

"'Cause I didn't cast it upon him, warn't my doin'" Erica said in her southern accent. Annabeth sighed.

"Oh, well can you trace it's origins?" Annabeth asked. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Listen city gal', I ain't gonna find out until I find out exactly what the mark does to him," Erica said.

"It attracts him to Jenna," Annabeth said.

"I know dat," Erica said, "but it does more than dat." Annabeth sighed. Erica's blue eyes were hiding a secret. Erica smiled.

"Sorry but I gotta go to my English prep-class, ya'll know there's a stupid quiz or whatever?" Erica said. Annabeth was really getting annoyed with Erica's accent.

"Erica, just wondering, where are you from?" Annabeth asked.

"Kansas City, Kansas," Erica said matter-of-factly.

"Well you sure _can sass_," Annabeth muttered under her breath. Erica gave her a sassy glare.

"Well will ya be movin' soon?" Erica asked rudely.

"Sure," Annabeth said in a fake sweet voice. They walked down the hallway. Erica pushed past shirtless Percy who was looking at his bare chest and crossing his arms trying to cover himself from prying eyes that (or dat as Erica would say) would stare at Percy.

"Put on your shirt if you don't want the attention seaweed brain," Annabeth said. Percy smiled and pulled his shirt on. Annabeth smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Gotta go and talk to my new friend Christina Hunt, she's the daughter of Ares and we had a fight so I'm going to apologize," Annabeth lied.

"Ok, love you see you later," Percy said. Annabeth smiled and walked away. Her smile fell and she knew what she had to do.

"Oh, I may have once loved you but I haven't forgiving you yet Percy," Annabeth said in a cold, evil tone. She laughed to herself and walked back to Jenna's room. Jenna was crying into a blue pillow.

"Hello, Jenna," Annabeth said. Jenna looked up her blue eyes red from crying.

"What do you want?" she asked, "You won can't that be enough for you?" Annabeth smiled.

"No," she said coldly. Jenna backed up from Annabeth.

"Don't come any closer, what do you want?" Jenna said fearfully.

"What you took from me!" Annabeth said. She fought herself. There was something making her act like this. She blew powder into Jenna's face and she passed out.

"Such a shame to waste a pretty face," Annabeth said smiling as Jenna's skin began to burn.

"Annabeth?" asked a voice, it was Brooks'. She turned around. He looked at her intensely.

"The mark," the real Annabeth uttered softly before everything became black and her left arm burned so bad she screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"Annabeth?" asked an old and calming voice, "it'll be ok baby."

"Look her eyes are opening!" said another voice. Annabeth awoke to countless faces crowded around her: two nurses, Percy, Jason, Piper, and… Brooks. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. It was too painful (and that was saying a lot for Annabeth Chase).

"I have to go, I have to go I promised I would talk to Lana!" Annabeth said trying to get out of bed. The nurses stopped her.

"No baby girl, you need to stay here and eat, you've been through a lot with that mark of yours, but we have Doctor Naima to help, she's Apollo's best healer and is so powerful she can probably rid you of your mark," said the voice she woke up to. It was one of the nurses whose silvery-gray hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Besides," Percy said, "it's been a week." Annabeth gasped.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Whatever the mark was making you do, it was doing a good deal to you," Brooks said concerned.

"What happened to Jenna?" Annabeth asked. Everybody shifted uncomfortably and a cry arose. Annabeth looked at Piper and saw her baby bump was almost gone and she was carrying a baby in a pink blanket.

"You gave birth!" Annabeth said. Piper blushed.

"Yeah, her name is Annabeth Azalea Grace," Piper said.

"So close to my name," Annabeth said giggling.

"You saved Anna and I, right before you went limp Jenna tried to attack me but you stopped her," Piper said. Jason had his arms wrapped around Piper and whispered something into her ear. It sounded like _it will be ok_.

"So then what happened?" Annabeth asked.

"To Jenna? She disappeared soon after." Brooks asked.

"Has anybody found her?" Annabeth asked.

"No, but your dorm was set on fire," Percy said.

"Are Lana and Mae ok?" Annabeth asked. Percy exchanged a look with Jason.

"Lana was found with third degree burns almost drown in the lake but Mae disappeared and apparently only ten minutes after Jenna disappeared," Jason said. Annabeth tried to take in all the information but after a sucking in all the information sleep took her.

•••

"Are you awake?" asked a voice. It was Brooks. He looked at Annabeth with the same intense look he had on a week ago.

"I am now," Annabeth said hoarsely.

"Well since I got you, was it Mae?" Brooks asked.

"I think so, the day I attacked Jenna on the hill, my mark started to burn and it was the mark Mae had been drawing earlier a day before, and she was watching, and mysteriously disappearing and everything that happened in general, I think when she returns her residency should be reconsidered," Annabeth said.

"No doubt," Brooks said laughing. His laughs sounded resplendent yet like it were omitting something.

"Something is wrong and I can feel it, I can feel my mark trying to lead me somewhere, could… it maybe be to Mae and Jenna?" Annabeth asked.

"That would be delightful," he said with a cute British accent.

"What's with the British accent?" Annabeth asked.

"Trying to amuse you, but it isn't working," he said back in his normal voice.

"I find it quite fetching," Annabeth said trying her own British accent. He smiled. His presence gave Annabeth a sense of security.

"I need you to sneak me out of here," Annabeth said waving her hands wildly at the infirmary, "so I can find them." She hoped he wouldn't be like Percy and probably say no.

"Ok, I'll sneak you out tomorrow at 3 am, and I'll help," he said smiling. He leaned in and kissed her. It was the most perfect kiss Annabeth had had _in a long_ _time_.

"Annabeth when we first met, I fell in love with you. I don't know how, I don't know why but I just did," he whispered into her ear. Annabeth pulled back from him. She noticed a glow coming from his arm. Annabeth looked away.

"I can't," she said pushing him away. A circle of white rounded his iris and he left. He looked confused.

"Why am I here?" he asked Annabeth. He was truly confused.

"Don't know you were sleep walking," Annabeth lied to help him. He nodded and left looking at his arm. Then she saw Piper fighting with Jason again and they both had glowing marks coming from their necks.

"This is all wrong," Annabeth said to no one in particular.

"I would beg to differ," said Mae's familiar soft voice.

"She's here!" Annabeth said but as soon as she said it Mae disappeared into a purple smoke.

"She was here!" Annabeth cried as the nurses, Percy, Brooks, Piper, and Jason and rushed towards her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Brooks sat on the chair.

"Annabeth, wake up!" he whispered fiercely. Annabeth sat up groggy from whatever drugs they were giving her. He had two swords.

"Here," he said tossing her the sword. Annabeth was startled but caught it. It brushed her left arm lightly and blood dripped from her arm.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"No, I need to get changed into some other clothes," Annabeth said. He nodded and tossed her a sack with her skinny jeans her favorite Camp-Half-Blood hoodie with a light blue tank top. She smiled at him and went to the bathroom to change.

Annabeth knew she had to be careful around him, he had a mark and she didn't know what it did to him. When she came out Percy was standing there instead of Brooks.

"Annabeth, don't go you can't," Percy said. Annabeth growled.

"If I can help, I will!" Annabeth hissed at him.

"Not alone," Piper said, she had Katoptris. Jason stood behind her.

"I was going with Brooks," Annabeth said. Percy and Piper shared a look.

"When we got here, he was gone," Percy said, "and there was a loud scream before we got here, it sounded like Brooks." Annabeth felt herself tremble.

"This is all Mae's doing," Annabeth said. Piper smiled sadly at Annabeth.

"It is but you can help us fix it," Jason said. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's go, we need to fix this," Annabeth said. They all ran out of the infirmary and snuck out the back door of the M wing. Annabeth shivered; it was cold outside at 3 am. Piper quickly braided her hair messily.

"I'm ready," she confirmed. Annabeth nodded. Jason nodded and ran to his car and started his engine.

"I'll be back with the ol' gang soon," Jason said winking. Piper blew him a kiss. Annabeth, Piper, and Percy hiked up the Olympus Mountain. Annabeth's arm began to burn.

"We need to go left," Percy said.

"No, we need to go forward," Annabeth felt the pull. Next thing she knew she was attaching Percy. She used all her force to stop. Percy gasped. Piper looked at Annabeth.

"I think the mark you have is to make you attack whoever she wants," Piper said.

"No, it can't be, mine mark makes me attack Jenna," Annabeth said. When she thought about it, she attacked Percy… what about Brooks?

"I'll go with Annabeth, you find Jenna, we'll find Mae," Piper said looking at Percy. They all nodded.

•••

Piper looked at Annabeth.

"Are we here?" Piper asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Careful, Mae might have more than one trick up her sleeve," Annabeth said pulling the sword Brooks gave to her from its sheath. They approached a cave. There was a fire going. Annabeth held her breath and stepped inside.

"How nice to have some company," Mae's voice said.

"Mae," Annabeth said with disbelief. Mae wore a purple silk dress her eyes were dark green and her eyes are outlined with coal. She wore a silver circlet over her curly ginger hair.

"You look nothing like Mae," Piper said.

"There is no Mae," she said.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Percy's mark burned so badly by the time he found Jenna he was almost screaming in pain. She was hanging by her arms. The cave smelt of sweat and the coppery smell of blood.

"Percy?" Jenna's weak voice asked.

"It's ok," Percy said rushing to her cutting away at her cuffs.

"It's no use, their indestructible," Jenna said shaking her head sadly. Percy cried.

"No, we will find a way, we can, I won't let you suffer," Percy whispered. Jenna let out a cry of pain.

"Let me, I did this, I raised Apollo's evilest daughter to help you fall in love with me but know she has taken over. I did this," Jenna said trembling. Percy glared at her.

"_You did this_?" he asked anger building up in him. Jenna nodded sadly.

"How could you?" Percy asked hysterically. Jenna's eyes looked deep into Percy.

"Go, go and help them," Jenna said.

"How did you know they were here?" Percy asked before leaving.

"I just do, and Percy, her name isn't Mae it's… well the only way to stop her is to have her true name, it is well you can only say it once let me spell it out for you it's G-I-L-D-A-R-E-D-D-A," Jenna said. Percy nodded.

"Thanks, Jenna, I hope I can forgive you when all this ends, and I hope your brother can too," Percy said.

"I don't have a brother," Jenna said.

"Brooks isn't your brother?" Percy asked. Jenna shook her head.

"Then who is he?" Percy asked. Jenna blushed.

"There was a prophecy and we are supposed to be married," Jenna said.

"Do you love him?" Percy asked.

"No, and he likes Annabeth, well you can figure it out later, good luck Percy Jackson," Jenna said her eyes misty.

"Good luck to you too," Percy said leaving. He repeated the letters in his mind. He hiked up the mountain the way Annabeth and Piper had gone. He traced their steps. When he reached the cave Annabeth and Piper where listening to a woman who looked nothing like Mae.

"Oh good know I can perform my spell," Mae said. Her voice was the same. He whispered the letters into Annabeth's ear.

"Huh?" Annabeth said.

"If we say her name correct we can control her, but we only get one chance," Percy whispered again. Mae came closer to them.

"Love birds, so sweet. And a mother to baby Azalea, how intriguing, hate to kill you, oh wait that was my plan the whole time! Ha! Oh and your precious Brooks is long gone Annabeth Chase, you killed him," Mae said. Annabeth sobbed. Mae managed to catch it in a bottle.

"Come dearie," Mae said pulling Piper to her, "I need the blood of the mother of a child of Prophecy." Piper grabbed her dagger and plunged it into Mae. Mae gasped but pulled it out and the blood disappeared. She grabbed the dagger and pricked the tip of Piper's left middle finger. She shook the blood into a bottle.

"And the heart of Poseidon's son," Mae said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Mae reached inside Percy's heart and ripped out his heart. It was glowing pinkish red. She grabbed a vial of the dust Annabeth had used to set Jenna on fire.

"You see lovelies," Mae said, "this is called Apollo's Fire Dust; it lets out Apollo's Fire which gives everything healing properties." Percy was still, he was pale, he was dead. Annabeth's voice was gone and Piper was so pale she was as white as a piece of paper. Annabeth had read about it before.

"Well when it was my time I fell in love with a man named … well it doesn't matter but I need to be reunited with them. Piper was the only one who could say the words to stop Mae.

"… so when I get this healing property potion going well you'll all be dead but I'll be reunited with my love," Mae said.

"It… sounds… like you… are doing… this," Piper said heaving, "For love… but how… can you… know if… he is alive?" Piper gasped for air. How could she say the words to stop Mae? Annabeth though about it, if Mae took her voice could she speak through her mind.

_Piper, it's Annabeth_. Piper looked over at Annabeth, obviously startled.

"Oh it won't matter, I can raise him from the dead if I must," Mae said.

_Annabeth, what can we do to stop her?_

_The only way to say this is by saying her first name G-I-L-D-A her last name is R-E-D-D-A use your charmspeak and it will be more powerful, powerful enough to control her and send her back to hell. _

_She went to hell?_

_What do you expect; she's pure evil Hades would be honored with such a soul. _

_I don't know if I can._

_You can, you have to don't forget about Annabeth Azalea. _

_Ok._

"- so you see this all works for me!" Mae said.

"No… if I can help it," Piper said a little breathless from her lack of blood. Her charmspeak helped.

"Oh dearie, you are on the verge of death, you can't help at all," Mae said mockingly.

"Is that so GILDA REDDA!?" Piper said. Mae fell to her knees.

"I order you back to hell and to never come back," Piper said. Mae was hunched over.

"I wouldn't if I were you how will you heal Percy? And Jenna what will happen to the sweetheart?" Mae asked. Piper hesitated.

"Tell us who to heal Percy and how to free Jenna," Piper ordered.

"I don't follow orders in another language, it must be Latin!" Mae said.

"Oh and free Annabeth's voice!" Piper said.

"Did you hear me dearie?" Mae asked. Piper swallowed hard when Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank appeared.

"Did you say Latin?" Leo asked.

"Because I programmed Bufford to speak Latin," Leo said. Hazel had an arrow already pointed at Mae. Frank was a lion.

"You are all dammed!" Mae said. Leo snorted.

"Too dam awesome!" Leo countered. Mae hissed at him.

"It'll be ok, you will go back to hell soon," Hazel hissed.

"How did you get here so fast?" Piper asked.

"Aaron," Hazel said. Piper smiled.

_She's breaking away, focus Piper!_ Piper focused on Mae again. Annabeth's reminders helped.

_Order her and it won't matter what language it is in, your charmspeak makes up for the Latin part of it all_.

_Thank, Annabeth, we'll get your voice back and heal Percy, don't worry!_

"I command you!" Piper said forcefully.

"Tears from Annabeth will free Percy's heart and put his heart back in place, Annabeth's blood will break Jenna's cuffs. Annabeth will get her voice back when she kisses her true love her voice will return," Mae said through clenched teeth.

"What about my blood and Brooks?" Piper persisted.

"You dearie must find the passion of your life the thing you created and sing to it, after three notes your blood will return, and Brooks will reappear when Annabeth kisses Percy," Mae said hissing and making gurgling noises.

"Well good bye and go to hell literally!" Piper ordered as Mae disappeared.

"You children will not be safe you will find out sooner or later!" Mae warned then she disappeared.

_Piper, take some of my blood and go free Jenna will Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. I will help Percy._

_But not here!_

_Not here, I'll take him to the Poseidon Lake, don't worry I will take care of things._

"Ok, team we are going to go save Jenna, and Annabeth's going to save Percy!" Piper said cheerily. They all whooped (well really Leo). Piper poked Annabeth's finger with Katoptris and dropped it into a little vial she found lying around (figures, Mae had lots of little vials of weird stuff).

"Who's Jenna?" Frank asked thoughtfully.

"A semi-good person," Piper said.

"That's a first," Leo said laughing, "can I get a what, what?!"

"No, Leo… just no," Piper said cuffing Leo's ear. Leo frowned his eyebrows knitting together.

"Meanie," Leo said jokingly.

"Ok, let's go team! Hustle, hustle!" Piper said as they all left the cave.

"That's a dance, I can teach you," Leo said in the distance. Annabeth sat by Percy and picked him up. It broke her heart that he hung limp in her arms.

_I can fix this Percy, I will fix this Percy. _


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Chapter

**Dear readers, this is the final chapter of Olympus University of Demigods I hope you enjoyed I was thinking of writing a sequel fan fiction about Annabeth Azalea Grace and Celine Jenna Chase-Jackson, tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**-Claire**

Chapter XIII

Annabeth felt her heart pound as she carried Percy back to the infirmary.

"Don't forget Jenna," he said.

"Piper's going to get her, don't worry," Annabeth said.

"She saved us," Percy said.

"I know, and I'm going to save you," Annabeth said no longer able to carry him she let a tear spill on his cheek. She kissed him and it was the real thing, the most perfect kiss in Demigod history.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked gasping.

"Percy!" Annabeth said hugging him.

•••

THREE YEARS LATER AFTER PERCY AND ANNABETH (OR PERCABETH) GET MARRIED…

Celine cried in her mother's arms; her tiny arms flailing in the air.

"It's ok, shh, shh," Annabeth cooed at her daughter who was one. Annabeth Azalea (or Azalea as they called her) was three and she had grown her first tooth. Piper was pregnant again and the doctors told her it was a boy this time (poor Piper). Annabeth was happy with Celine. Percy snuck up on her and gave her a surprise kiss.

"Percy, you scared me," Annabeth said. Percy smiled and Piper and Jason sat in the living room.

"PLEASE Piper; Annabeth is letting Percy go with Leo, Hazel, and Frank!" Jason begged.

"Fine, be back before Jason Jr. is born," Piper said. Annabeth smiled and Celine smiled back.

"Look at little Celine Jenna Chase-Jackson, she's our first Percabeth!" Percy said happily.

"What do you mean seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

"A human that is part Percy part Annabeth," Percy said.

"Well in that case it's our last Percabeth, unless you want to give birth to the next one," Annabeth said scowling.

"I think I shouldn't deprive you of that, you decide," Percy said grinning. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter I'm already growing another Percabeth," Annabeth sprung on Percy. He fainted; it was the second time (the first time was when he found out about the first Percabeth).

"At this point, having children concerns _his _health," Annabeth said as Jason and Piper walked in.

"Did you tell him?" Jason asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Classic Percy," Annabeth, Jason, and Piper said in unison. Annabeth looked down at Celine. This was her new life for a while, but that didn't mean her old life could never exist again.

"Minotaur!" Leo's hysterical voice cried. Annabeth winked at Celine.

"This is what you have to look forward to kid," Annabeth said kissing Celine's tiny forehead, "and it's great."


End file.
